


Went The Day Alright

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna post EoT meets a very familiar man who is extremely keen to impress her. This is a crossover fic, but I don't want to reveal who it is yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Went The Day Alright

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I think you’d be amazed if I said I owned any of these characters.  
>  **A/N:** This story relies heavily on you being aware of David Tennant's roles just before he became the Tenth Doctor.

Unbeknown to her, a pair of eyes carefully tracked Donna’s journey from the tube station to the entrance lobby of the office block. Her flame-coloured hair had made her an easy target for surveillance, and he knew as soon as he’d seen her that he had to meet her. There was something about her manner that had drawn his interest, and he had asked the nearest co-worker to him to explain her appearance in this place. It wasn’t an usual place for her to work, not when you considered her past life, and he had considered it very carefully; hacking into the database of several temp agencies to find the information he desperately required. His training had made that part easy. All he had to do now was engineer a meeting with her, a meeting that had to appear perfectly normal and perfectly innocent of motivation. Yes, he was sure he could pull that off. He was a past master of subterfuge. He did worry for a second that she’d recognise him; though she didn’t strike him as the sort that would read those particular pages of a newspaper, but her profile might be totally wrong. Still, it was worth a risk, worth the risk if he could get to finally meet her again. The last time he’d seen her she’d walked right by him without even a backward glance. That had hurt at the time, but he knew she had been totally innocent of any malice.

His co-worker had pointed her out as the former Donna Temple-Noble, the recently divorced lottery winner now going by the name of Donna Noble; returning to her former glory. He had smiled broadly at the news. It meant that she probably needed him as much as he needed her, if only he could solve just one little problem. Well, it would be little once he solved it, and he truly intended to.

So he’d decided to learn her routine during her stint at this office. He’d learnt she had a few more weeks at this placement and then she intended to start travelling for a while. Travelling without a companion, and he knew exactly who should be travelling with her.

Watching her, he quickly learnt which people amused her, who made her bristle, and who she deeply sympathised with. It had been so easy to watch her it was ridiculous! It was as if she felt nobody would want to watch her, as if she were nobody special; and he knew all too well how special she was or could be.

So when their happy accident had occurred he’d been ecstatic. He had meant for her to suddenly turn and see him, and he certainly hadn’t meant for her to literally bump into him, but it had all happened as if it were some wonderful plan. And he’d grabbed the opportunity with both hands.

They’d both been walking up staircase B when Donna had dropped her phone on the landing, turned to pick it up and collided with him. 

“Oof! Sorry!” he’d immediately said out of involuntary politeness.

“Oh my God! I am so sorry! I am such a clumsy oaf! Did I hurt you?” Donna had ducked down quickly to retrieve her phone before pulling up to her full height and looking him square in the face.

He could tell by the way her breath hitched and her eyes had widened that she’d liked what she saw. “We must stop meeting like this!” he’d joked, as if they’d done this many times before on the stairs.

“I don’t think…” She looked puzzled. “Do I know you? Only you look slightly familiar… okay, incredibly familiar… but I’ve been having some memory problems.”

“My old granny used to say that,” he sympathised. “Not that I’m saying you’re old or anything… or that you look anything like my granny… but you know I realise it can be a problem… and that… I…”

“Do you always babble on like this?” she laughed.

“Only when I’m near a beautiful woman,” he replied.

She swivelled round quickly. “I didn’t see anyone pass me on the stairs.”

“I meant you, silly!” He smirked at her.

“Who me? Right!” She couldn’t help beaming back. It wasn’t often this sort of thing happened to her.

“Look, why don’t you let me make it up to you by buying you lunch?” he offered as nonchalantly as he could. “I’d suggest dinner today but…”

“That’s okay, lunch is nice and safe. I understand.” Donna stood there like a lemon.

“No, I don’t think you do.” He gazed straight into her blue eyes. “I would like to take you to dinner but I want to meet you sooner. Grab a bit to eat, have a stroll in the sunshine, while we’ve got some, and see where it goes from there.”

Donna felt herself blush. “That sounds lovely.”

“Good! I’ll meet you in the lobby at 12 then.” He was pleased to see her nod her agreement. And they parted company with a cheery wave at the top of the stairs.

~o~

Donna couldn’t say what it was about him that had caught her attention so quickly. Okay, she’d literally walked straight into him, and that by no means was a way to ignore someone; but it felt more than that. Tall, dark and handsome was such a cliché; and there was a time she would have completely dismissed him as being too skinny. But he had gorgeous soft brown eyes with long lashes (when had she noticed the lashes?), short brown hair and looked extremely presentable in a dark blue suit. Her hands had almost itched to touch the jacket and run her hands all over his chest. She blushed; maybe she shouldn’t own up to thinking that one! Or perhaps it had been his velveteen voice that had captivated her so quickly?

Donna made her way to her desk, and grinned across at Carol. 

“What are you so happy about?” teased Carol as she made her way across to Donna, clutching her cup of coffee.

“I’ve just met the most gorgeous bloke! I literally bumped straight into him on the staircase!” Donna couldn’t believe her luck. “And guess what?”

“Okay, I’ll play. What?” Carol chuckled.

“He asked if we could meet later for lunch! Stuttered something about it being too forward for dinner and that lunch would be safer, silly man!” Donna almost danced in her swivel-chair. “Not that I’m complaining mind! There’s nothing better than being chatted up by a good-looking bloke.”

“So what’s his name?” Carol’s interest was piqued now. “And what else do you know?”

“Blimey! I forgot to ask! How stupid is that?” Donna frowned at her own stupidity. “Though we have arranged to meet in the lobby at 12pm.”

“Describe him, I might know who he is,” encouraged Carol.

“Well, he is tall, about 37, thin, very thin in fact, wears a dark blue suit, has brown hair and brown eyes. I didn’t get his inside leg measurement, though I can guess if you want!” Donna teased.

“If he has a Scottish accent then I know exactly who you mean!” Carol almost bounced in her excitement. “Don’t know his name, but I agree about him being gorgeous! He works in the legal department.”

Donna grinned in reply knowingly.

~o~

Donna’s morning went quite well and surprisingly quickly after that, though she couldn’t help giving the clock on the wall quick check-ups every now and then. As soon as lunchtime came at 12pm she was up, out the chair and practically out through the door before the second hand moved. To her eternal delight, he was waiting in the lobby for her as arranged, grinning broadly.

“Hello gorgeous!” he greeted her with a shy kiss on the cheek.

“Hello yourself!” she elegantly replied. In her head it was elegant, so she hoped it translated that way.

“How about we snag ourselves something from M&S and have a walk in the park? Have ourselves a little picnic?” he suggested, placing a possessive hand on the small of her back.

“That sounds good,” Donna smiled. 

She was even more thrilled when he took hold of her hand to lead them through the aisles in M&S. There was something about the way he held her hand, it felt natural and familiar; but she had no idea why. There was an air about him that was totally familiar too. If she’d believed in reincarnation she would have said she’d met him in a previous life.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked after being subjected to her scrutiny. “Have I got something on my face?”

‘Hopefully me in a minute’, she thought. “It’s strange but I feel that I’ve seen you before, but dressed totally differently,” she admitted.

“Really? I thought I was unique!” He took another bite of his Caesar wrap. “I do change my clothes though. I hope you’ll get the chance to see. The change, I mean, not the actual changing part, unless you want to of course…,” he laughed, “Why do I get so flustered round you?”

“I dunno! Must be the axe I’m wielding!” she quipped.

“So you’re a dominatrix in your spare time?” He leered at her. “You saucy minx!”

“And you are a bad influence!” she laughed.

~o~

Donna hadn’t quite realised how beautiful the green area Berkeley Square was; a little haven from the rest of the world, and they even found half a bench free. “So, do you come here often?” she asked, tongue in cheek.

He laughed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that when he was with her. “I go to the cashpoint over there on a regular basis if that counts!”

“Don’t get clever with me, Lawman. I’ve got your number.” She waved a pretend threatening finger at him.

“I hope it isn’t my PIN number or I’ll have to inform the bank.” He snuck an arm around her. “Though I’d give you everything if I could afford it.”

She gave him a pitying look. “Money isn’t that important to me anymore. I’ve had millions, lost half, but I’d trade all that in to get my memories back.”

“Oh Donna! I can help you retrieve your money if you want. That’s my area of expertise.” He looked at her intently. “I don’t want anyone else getting what’s rightfully yours.”

“I don’t even know if I can be bothered with all that,” she admitted. “I just want to feel whole again.”

“I’m sure I can help with that bit.” He leant in and gently pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back slightly to gain eye-to-eye contact, questioning her reaction. “Do you want me… to help that is?”

“Oh yes!” she breathed, reaching up to bring his head down so that she could kiss him. His lips were soft and pliable next to hers; she just wanted more and more of them.

His tongue swept along her lips and pressed open her mouth; he hastily tasted her sweetness. She was divine, and she was his for the taking. He had waited so long for this moment, longed for it, yearned for it and now he was determined to enjoy it as much as possible.

On and on he kissed her. Deep passionate kisses, that made her knees turn to jelly and her pulse quicken. She was beginning to think she’d died and gone to heaven, it was that good, that satisfying, and that completing.

They eventually paused for breath. “How about we continue this discussion tonight?” he asked once he’d replenished his supply of air.

“I might be misinterpreting you, but are you asking me out on a date?” She giggled.

“I’d take that as a definite if I were you.” He drew her lips back to his.

“A date-date?” she queried.

“A date-date,” he confirmed, before capturing her lips again.

~o~

It was the first of many date-dates they had in the next fortnight. Two weeks where she jealously guarded the secret of their relationship from her mother and Gramps, fearing they would disapprove of her finding someone else so soon after divorcing Shaun. Not that her mum was a great lover of Shaun these days. Having an affair with your PA and then running off with her was such a cliché. Donna had been surprised that she didn’t miss him much at all; and to some extent she had anticipated the affair and being traded in for a younger, newer model. Story of her life really! The little gold digger was welcome to him as far as she was concerned; they were obviously made for each other.

Donna’s only regret was that she hadn’t had the child she yearned for, but there was still time to adopt; and she had kept herself busy going back to her old temping agency. It had turned out to be a good way to meet men. In fact, it had turned out to be an excellent way to meet men, especially the man who now held her so tightly and with such love in his eyes. She didn’t think she could ever tire of seeing that brand of look. He had beautiful eyes, and they were promising many things for her. She shivered delightedly and delightfully.

“Are you cold?” He nuzzled into her neck. “I can think of a few ways we could warm you up.”

“I bet you can, Sunshine!” she groaned, allowing his clever hands to caress her body.

“Do you have to go back to your mother’s?” He panted against her skin. “Come back with me. I can drop you off later if you want, but please…”

“It’s no good you begging!” She chuckled. “I promised I’d be home tonight for Gramps’ birthday and I’d never be forgiven if I miss it. Especially now, when it doesn’t look as if he’s got long.”

“In that case, don’t you think it’s time?” he pleaded.

“Time for what?” She feigned ignorance.

“Time they finally met me.” He pouted. “I’m beginning to think you’re ashamed of me!”

She kissed the tip of his nose. “No, not ashamed! It’s just that… Mum can be a force to be reckoned with, and since all that business with Shaun, she’s been worse than ever.”

“I’ve got you to protect me.” He gave her his best puppy-dog look. “You know I’m going to have to meet them eventually when we announce our plans so isn’t it better to get it the introductions over and done with?”

“I suppose so,” she agreed softly.

“And it might be easier if we’re helping to celebrate your granddad’s birthday. Or are you frightened your mum will flirt with me too much?” he teased.

“Can’t see her doing that!” Donna snorted. She paused. “Alright, you’ve talked me round, again! Let’s go in and face the inevitable.”

“That’s my girl!” He beamed before getting out the car, dashing round to gallantly open Donna’s door and assist her out. He knew she loved his gentlemanly ways.

They walked up the short driveway hand in hand then Donna pulled out her key to open the front door. Stepping inside, Donna called out, “Mum! Mum, where are you?”

“What’s all this racket for?” Sylvia was in the kitchen-diner, wiping her hands on a clean tea towel.

“Mum, I want you to meet my new boyfriend” Donna went through first to tell her.

“Boyfriend? Since when did you get one of those?” Sylvia scoffed. “I bet it’s an old man with a guide dog.”

Through the kitchen-diner door walked a tall, dark and familiarly handsome man. Sylvia’s jaw dropped at the uncanny resemblance. She quickly checked back with Donna to see if she were really looking at the Doctor-like vision in front of her. She stopped dead when she saw the pair of them standing there. ‘What is he doing here?’ danced on the tip of her tongue, but she held it in.

“Your trouble, Mum, is that you never quite believe me.” Donna man-handled the bloke to stand in the middle of the room. “Mum, this is Brendan from the legal department. Brendan Block.”

~o0o~

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you now try reading this again knowing what you do; because that's how I wrote it. *chuckles evilly*


End file.
